The present invention relates to a new and distinct Ceanothus plant, botanically known as Ceanothus delilianus×Ceanothus pallidus and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Minmadore’.
The new Ceanothus plant is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of Ceanothus delilianus×Ceanothus pallidus ‘Minmarose’, not patented. The new Ceanothus plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor in July, 2008 on a single plant of ‘Minmarose’ within a population of plants of ‘Minmarose’ in a controlled environment in Maine et Loire, France.
Asexual reproduction of the new Ceanothus plant by cuttings in a controlled environment in Maine et Loire, France since August, 2008 has shown that the unique features of this new Ceanothus plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.